LED lighting is used for many environments including closed environments like inside of a car. A current driver circuit is used to provide the current of the LED and control its brightness. Different colors of LEDs require different currents to provide the same brightness. Even LEDs of the same color require current adjustment to produce the same brightness. Delivering the same maximum brightness for the LEDs inside a small, closed environment is one task. The other task is providing control over the average current of the LEDs to give the LEDs the capability of being dimmed or brightened while their maximum brightness stays the same. The dimming is generally provided by turning the LED current on and off using pulse width modulation (PWM). The above two tasks are separate from each other and they are independently achieved.